Shadows
by chryscirce
Summary: Scott, Allison, and Stiles all have a darkness ever since they saved their parents, a darkness they can't seem to shake. Can they find a way to save themselves before this darkness becomes very real? (My version of a continuation of 3b; loosely based on current season. First fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

She heard a noise coming from the back of the locker room. It sounded like something had hit the wall. Slowly she walked, reaching into her pocket for a dagger just in case. In Beacon Hills, if you're senses said that something was off, then something was most likely off. As she turned the corner, she saw him facing the wall and recognized the jersey number: 11. She let out a small sigh of relief and went into the showers. As Allison made her way towards him, she could see that he was panting and shaking. Letting go of the dagger, she walked closer and reached her hand to his shoulder.

"Scott? Scott, are you okay?" Her hand felt his shoulder slowly start to relax. She could feel how tense he had been, and it worried her. After a moment, he turned around. His expression turned from tense to chill in a matter of seconds. He did that when he didn't want people to worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't feeling well, and after the game, I just kind of bolted. Last thing coach wants is me hurling on the field after a win." They both chuckled at the thought of coach's reaction. Realizing he was starting to change the subject, she stopped and took on a more serious tone.

"Are you sure you're okay? You can tell me if something's wrong." She gently put her hand on his face. They were broken up, but she still had a soft spot for him. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the comfort she was giving. It was like old times again, and she could feel it. Once the thought crossed her mind, she immediately put her hand down.

"I'm fine, I promise. Why do you look so concerned?" he asked as he took a step closer towards her.

Her heart started to beat faster. She thought she had gotten over him, but why was her body reacting as if she wasn't. "I, um….I still care."

Scott took another step closer, their faces only inches apart. She could feel her heart ready to beat out of her chest. His face started to lean in, and Allison felt a familiar feeling: butterflies. This had to stop. She couldn't, she wouldn't do this again.

"Scott, we can-" He leaned in and their lips touched. Rather than fighting it, she closed her eyes and returned his kiss. She parted her lips and their tongues met while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist to pull her body closer to his, and she could feel the warmth emitting from his body. Allison had never felt this strongly about Scott before. Yes, she had loved him, but the feelings of arousal and passion had never been this strong.

He slowly steered them around and gently pinned her to the shower wall. His lips drifted from hers, and he began to slowly plant kisses on her neck. Her fingers ran through his hair. Feelings of arousal and confusion circled her mind. She had to stop this, she couldn't give in.

She pushed him back, "We have to stop." He looked up at her and once their eyes met, Allison gasped. The guy looking back at her had light brown locks and blue eyes, not the almond eyes Scott had.

"Isaac?"

Isaac stepped back, his hands clutching his chest near his heart.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" She stepped towards him, looking at where his hands were. Then, she saw it. A small piece of metal jutted out from his heart. Looking closer, Allison recognized it: it was her arrow piercing his heart.

"Look at Allison going after two werewolves. I went after one and got labeled a sociopath. If you go after two, what does that make you?" Allison knew that voice. It was a voice that she couldn't get out of her head. She looked around, but she couldn't see her. She looked back at Isaac, and she could see the life being drained out of him. He tumbled to the ground, and then she saw. Right behind him was her: Aunt Kate, smiling sadistically and giving her a small wave.

"Let me know you how to make sure a werewolf is really dead." Kate took out two daggers and knelt next to Isaac's body. Allison felt paralyzed, she tried to move her body to stop her, but she couldn't. As soon as the first dagger impaled Isaac's throat, she screamed.

Allison frantically jolted up, clutching tightly to her sheets. She couldn't control the tears streaming down her face as she tried to catch her breath. _A dream, it was just a dream. Breathe Allison._ _Breathe._ Slowly, she started to regain control of her breathing. _It was just a dream._ _Just go back to sleep, it was just a nightmare._ She started to reach around the bed for her phone to check the time. Instead of her phone, she felt something else. It felt like a string. Her hand followed the string to figure out what it was attached to, and then as soon as she felt it, she knew. Looking down at the other side of her bed, she saw her bow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the initial reviews! For this story, I've kind of been going with the flow. I have no idea where this story is going, but I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always awesome to get, and it is more than appreciated! **

"What do you mean you woke up with your bow?" Lydia asked. Allison had called her in the middle of the night, asking her to meet up before class to discuss what happened. As she sat on the steps of the school, Allison kept pacing back and forth looking nervous as ever.

"I mean, I woke up from this nightmare and boom….my bow was lying right next to me. I don't even know how it got there. One minute, Scott's in my dream, and then next thing I know, Kate is decapitating Isaac. I don't ev-"

"Whoa there, back up!" Lydia jumped up. "Isaac was in your dream?" She folded her arms, waiting for what kind of explanation her best friend was going to give for this one.

Allison felt as if she were caught red handed. She stopped pacing and turned to Lydia, "He might have been….but that's not the point!" Lydia was supposed to be helping her, not interrogating her. And besides, she couldn't control who decided to make a guest appearance in her dreams….right?

"Okay, whatever, I'll ask again later." She smirked and gave her friend a knowing look. She could tell there when there were things in the works, and it seemed to her that Isaac and Allison were one of them. "Back on the subject, where do you even keep your bow?"

"It's in a locked case that I keep in my closet. I can't even imagine how it got to my bed." Allison had tried to think of all the different scenarios in which she could have possibly gotten the bow out. She even thought her dad could have put it there, but when she asked him about it in the morning, he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Somnambulism could be the answer to how the bow got there."

"Lydia, what is that?"

"Sleepwalking," she responded nonchalantly. "It stems from a number of things such as fatigue or anxiety for example. Maybe, it stemmed from saving your parents and stopping the Darach. Deaton said there may be some side effects. This could be one of them. Also, I need to grab my books before first period starts so walk and talk with me Argent." Lydia and Allison grabbed their bags from the stairs and made their way inside the school.

"I don't think Deaton meant that there would be normal side effects. I highly doubt that the whole supernatural near-death experience would come with side effects such as nausea, headaches, and sleepwalking," she said as they walked through the hallway. Allison just could not imagine having simple, common ailments as the price for something pretty supernatural.

"Ah, if only. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Lydia joked. As they approached the lockers, they both saw Scott and a fidgety Stiles lingering. It was as if they were waiting for them. "What's up?" she asked. She turned to Stiles and fear started to creep up on her. The guy was practically in a cold sweat. Something was definitely wrong. She put her hands on his shoulders, "Stiles, what's wrong?"

"I….I don't know anymore," he nervously said. He was looking at the ground feeling very unsure of his surroundings.

"He doesn't know what's real and what's not," Scott explained. "He's been having Inception-like dreams, and he's getting to the point where he doesn't even know when he's in a dream or when he's awake."

"Stiles, look at me." He slowly lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. "Stiles, this is real. Remember, we've got your back. We'll help you wake up." Lydia gave a smile to help reassure him. "Just take a few breaths right now. Breathe in and out, in and out…" Lydia coached. As she was helping to calm him down, Scott turned to Allison.

"Stiles and I both have had some strange stuff happen within the past few days. He's having trouble differentiating between reality and dreams, and I can't turn into a werewolf."

"You mean, you haven't turned ever since you became an Alpha?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. I've been having hallucinations though, about turning. It's as if the monster that Peter was before is haunting me. I can't be Peter, I won't be."

Allison briefly put her hand on his arm for comfort. "You are nothing like Peter. Right now, the most important thing is to make sure everyone gets through whatever this is."

Scott started to relax. He knew what she said was right, but the shadow of the alpha he was afraid of kept haunting him at every turn. "You're right. We should try to all look out for one another to keep us in check. At least we have you two to make sure we don't go insane."

Lydia turned her head to Scott "One."

"What do you mean, one?" Stiles asked. He had finally calmed down and was beginning to regain his old self.

Lydia let go of Stiles and began to unlock her locker, "Out of the four of us, I seem to be the only sane one of the bunch."

Scott and Stiles looked at Allison. She looked straight down at her boots. Scott was the first to ask, "Allison? You too?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Lydia slammed her locker shut. They all looked at her. "Scott can't turn, Stiles is losing his mind, and Allison is cuddling with weapons in bed that magically appear. Isn't it obvious that the three of you are now suffering the consequences from Deaton's spell?"

Stiles threw his hands up, "Freaking awesome. We can't go a week without any hocus pocus going on! So, what do we do?"

"Like I said before, let's look out for each other. We all have at least one class with one other person here, so no one will be unattended. Sounds good?" Scott asked. They all nodded their heads. The sound of the bell reminded them that there was first period coming up. Stiles and Lydia headed off to class while Scott and Allison went in the other direction.

"So…you cuddle with weapons?" Scott asked, trying to lighten up the situation a little bit. That's all that Lydia had said about Allison's predicament, and if that were the case, he would be glad to trade places with Allison.

They both walked into class and Allison immediately made eye contact with Isaac who had looked up to see the two of them walk in. "It's a bit more complicated than that, Scott."


End file.
